


A Welcomed Surprise

by Lady In A Tux (CollateralDamage666)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/Lady%20In%20A%20Tux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up to find Steve in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcomed Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was for someone on Tumblr, to give their RP character a wet dream. Their character was Tony and it kind of went insane from there.

It was the light spilling through his doorway that woke him.  He grumbled, turning over to snap sarcastic remarks at whoever had disturbed him after he had finally managed to lie down and get a few hours of sleep.  Well needed, he might add.  The silhouette in the door took a step forward and the door closed behind them with a hiss.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Tony growled, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, “If there’s some emergency out there, I really don’t care at this point unless all of New York is on fire.  Including my tower.”

“There is an emergency out there, but nothing like that,” a familiar voice answered him, with just a hint of smile in the words.

“Steve what the hell are you doing?”  He started to stand up.  He was already smaller than the man, best not to keep down where he was even shorter.

“Don’t get up.”

Tony stopped, halfway up already, and cast a confused look in Steve’s direction, “Well is there an emergency or what?”

“I thought you said you weren’t getting out of bed.”

“And I thought you said there wasn’t an emergency.”

“Well, you see, Tony- sit back down,” Tony jerked to a stop again before flopping back down with a sigh.  Steve moved forward, pushing him all the way down until his back pressed into his mattress, “It’s more of a personal emergency.”

“What?  You can’t figure out your cellphone that is usually for the elderly?  Fits you, though.”

“No, you see,” he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Tony’s ear and the smaller man stiffened in shock, “I’ve recently discovered that my sexual knowledge is out of date by, well, centuries, and I was wondering if you could help me update it.”

“I highly doubt that-“ he was cut off as Steve’s lips pressed against his, needy and wanting, with a hint of teeth.  Tony didn’t move away, even going so far as to reciprocate the intense kiss and when Steve finally moved back, he was breathless.

“You going to finish that sentence?”  Steve’s blonde hair was messily falling down in front of his face as he smirked down at Tony

“I can’t even remember how it started anymore.”

Steve grinned and then those lips were back against Tony’s, slower this time, with less need.  Tony brought his right hand up, weaving his fingers into the Captain’s hair and tugging him down closer.  He felt Steve smile against his lips and he smiled back.  He wasn’t used to being on the bottom, or the one following the kiss, but he figured he’d have no chance taking the lead from a superhuman soldier.  So he just sat back and enjoyed the ride.  He knew that Steve’s romantic life had been next to nothing before, but man could he kiss.  All searing lips, with a flash of tongue, and a hint of teeth.  He felt him nipping at his lips and suddenly a hand was creeping up his shirt, pushing the material up.

Tony was more than happy to help discard the article of clothing, though it meant their lips had to part so they could move it up and off his arms, throwing it onto the floor.  Then their lips were back together and Steve’s hands were free to run lightly over Tony’s exposed chest, the fingers of his right hand lingering to trace the edge of the reactor, moving in soft circles that tickled Tony’s sensitive skin.  He arched up into the hands, his own grabbing at Steve’s hair and clawing at his back.  Why did he get to keep his clothes on when he had to remove his shirt?

No sooner had he thought the words when Steve pulled back, hands working at the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up over his head.  He didn’t lean back down, his hands too busy tugging at Tony’s pants.  Tony tilted his hips up to help them slid off, left forgotten on the floor and he was left in nothing but his boxers.  He helped Steve push off his own pants, their hands bumping as they desperately trying to pull the clothes off.  It landed on the floor with the other discarded clothes.

Steve was back, attacking his mouth with renewed fervor, his tongue dipping between Tony’s parted lips to run over his teeth and tease his tongue, but every time Tony opened his mouth wider to let him in, Steve retreated.  Tony whined after Steve did it once again and he heard the man chuckled, his head ducking down to lick at Tony’s jawline before nibbling at the skin.  Tony arched up into the bigger man, hands grabbing and scratching at Steve’s back and the sheets on his bed.  And then Steve ground against him, moving his hips slowly as he rubbed their clothed lengths together and Tony lost it, letting out a guttural groan.

“Fu-fuck, Steve,” he gasped, “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep doing that.”

So of course the soldier did it again, rutting against Tony, his tongue doing sinful things to the curve of his throat.  One of his hands kept him up, but the other was exploring further down this time, finally finding its way under the elastics of Tony’s briefs.  He pulled them further down and suddenly fingers were gripping Tony’s cock, tugging up the length.  Tony almost screamed, arching up into touch.  It disappeared just as quickly, Steve forever teasing him and he was about to complain when Steve was moving back, tugging off Tony’s briefs, quickly followed with his own.

He didn’t even have time to admire the man in front of him before Steve was pulling him up farther onto the bed and lying down over him.  Their hips knocked against each other’s awkwardly before they finally found the correct position, their cocks rubbed up against each other.  As soon as their lengths touched between them, Steve was back on Tony’s mouth, biting and licking.  Tony was sure he was going to have sore, swollen lips after this, but at this moment he couldn’t bother to be damned.

“How long,” he moaned into Steve’s mouth and the man stilled, “How long have you felt this way about me?”

“I could ask the same thing about you,” he said back

“When you stood up to me.  People try that all the time, but they never actually succeed.  I also must saw that seeing you in charge, barking out orders also helped.  It was so damn hot.”

“Would you like me to give you some order right now?”  Steve chuckled, leaving down to suck at Tony’s exposed neck.

“Oh god.  I would love that.  But not now.  I’m so damn close I just-“ he gave a gasp as Steve gave a light lick to the bruise now forming on his neck.  The softness contrasting the pain sent pleasure through his body.  He was only able to continue with he regained his breath, “Besides, you never answered my question, soldier.”

“When you took one for the team and I thought you wouldn’t be coming back and then you did, but you weren’t breathing.  I was so scared but then you were back, the same old, full of humor and I wanted to kiss you breathless right there on that destroyed street.”

“You should have,” he arched up, starting the movement between them and letting out a hiss of pleasure as they slid against one another.  Their hands found the other’s bodies, gripping tightly as they rocked against each other.  Steve’s head was tucked in next to Tony’s neck, the captain’s blonde, sweaty hair brushing against his jaw with ever move.  He could feel his abdomen tightening in anticipation and judging by the whines coming from the man above him, he wasn’t far off, either.

Without warning, he came with a low groan, his fingernails biting into Steve’s back as he pressed up against him.  Steve gave one final thrust and then clenched his thighs around Tony as he came onto the smaller man’s stomach, adding to the mess already there.  They both slumped, Steve heavy on top of Tony, but for the time being it didn’t matter.  They were both lost in their own bliss, their breathing coming hard, but in sync with the others as they came down from their high.

Tony closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.  He moved his arm to push Steve off, but there was nothing there.  His eyes snapped open and he found himself curled up in his bed, the clock next to the bed telling him that it was only three in the morning.  He had gone to bed at midnight.  His clothes were on and everything was in order.  Rubbing his hands over his tired eyes, he sat up, painfully aware of the erection he was sporting at the moment.

“Good morning, sir,” JARVIS’s voice rang out into the dark, “Shall I turn on the lights?”

“No, no,” he pressed a palm to his groin, “Did anyone else come into this room?”

“It’s just been you, sir.  Are you all right?  Your heart rate was elevated during your sleep.”

“I’m fine,” he got up and moved steadily to the bathroom, “Just… turn off all visual and audio devices in my room for a bit.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony shut the bathroom door behind him, reclining against the door in the darkness, the only light the reactor in his chest for the moment before he took a steadying breath and stood back up straight.  Damn, that had been some wild dream.


End file.
